And I Thought I Had it Bad Before
by Nate Wensley
Summary: A family curse causes Kagome to live in the body of a male for 13 months, which is just when Mr. Right comes along. Lucky her. Sess.Kag
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome Higurashi**

I loosened my tie nervously then patted down my shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was the average height of a guy, maybe a little shorter. My shoulders weren't broad enough, and my eyelashes were too long. My brown hair was slightly covering my eyes, and roughly cut near the ends. I looked pretty good for a guy.

Today would be my first day of school as a boy. My voice was even, low. My shirt was buttoned up, and my tie was perfect. I was ready.

I looked around my room again. My pink blankets had been switched to a melancholy white, my posters taken down. My pink wallpaper was covered over with a light blue colour. My curtains were taken down, and changed for an obscure pattern. My closet was filled with male clothes.

It was hard to believe that not too long ago, I had undoubtly been female. But over a week, I'd watched as my chest began to shrink, and a certain area had started to grow. My feet stretched out and my hair grew shorter. I had sure been surprised when my grandfather confronted me on the last day of the week, when I was hiding in my room.

It was a family curse, he explained to me. Nobody knew when it started, or who started it. It sometimes skipped a generation, as he didn't go through the transformation, but my mother did. Apparently, the person would become a member of the opposite sex for approximately 13 months.

He had said it like it was nothing. But to me, my whole life had changed. I was no longer straight, but homosexual, and I had to withdraw from my school. We had to move. A month later, I was registered into a new school, with no friends, and was just beginning to understand a man's world.

I smiled lamely into the mirror before grabbing my bag. What difference did it make whether or not I looked good? What really mattered was getting through the next year. After that, my life would be perfectly back to normal.

**School**

**Kikyou Yuri**

I strode down the hallway confidently, loving the sound of my heels tap against the floor. It felt right. Powerful. On my right side, was Yuki Denshi, who I had been best friends with since…ever. On my left side was the ever so popular slut Kurenai Ryo.

Yuki had pale skin but her glamorous red hair made up for it. Her eyes were a smooth hazel. She was slim, with a large chest and small butt. Yuki was a part time model and had done a few commercials.

If you looked up slut or bitch in the dictionary, you'd probably see a photo of Kurenai, or better yet, Rene. She acted sweet, but was actually manipulating and cruel. She had slept with almost every popular guy at school and there were rumours of girls too. She had shoulder length brown hair and bangs. She had full lips, slim body, and a large chest. The only reason I was friends with her was that we made a great team.

Anyways, back to the hallway. Everyone was looking at us. I could feel it. We had the glow, we had everything. It was great, and a smirk formed on my lips.

We arrived into class a short ten minutes before it began, taking our seats in the middle of the classroom. It was deserved. After all, we _did_ rule the school. That wasn't even an exaggeration. I even had people to bring my books to me in the morning, do errands, and write my homework.

Yuki was leaning over her desk, flirting with Inuyasha Yoshita. I had to roll my eyes. They were so sweet. They'd been just flirting with each other for years, and had kissed a few times, but it had never been official. It was really innocent.

Inuyasha had long, bleached hair with dark roots. His eyes were topaz, with golden sparks. He had toned arms and was pretty hot overall. He was an average jock to me. To Yuki, he was some sort of angel.

We had dated, last year. It seemed pretty perfect back then. Kissing in the rain, spending nights together. In a way, he was almost my first real love. Of course, I threw him away when his cousin transferred to our school. Yes, Sesshomaru really was the face of perfection.

Sesshomaru Yoshita had longer, smoother silver hair. It was phenomenal. His eyes were golden, and not just topaz like Inuyasha's. He was taller, his skin smoother. His features seemed drawn, too perfect for a real person.

We'd dated only a month or so, and never had sex, although nobody knew that. He never seemed really interested in me, but that was alright. As long as he was by my side. That ended when he dumped me. No more words: all he said was 'Let's break up' and he walked away. It was cruel, and in a way, I had never stopped wanting him.

Now, the teacher, Mr. Kataro, walked to his desk. "Good morning class." He greeted. Just the same as everyday.

Mr. Kataro was a thin, balding man. He had a wispy mustache and thin lips. He was awfully impatient and I all but hated him.

"I have an announcement to make." He started.

"What, he's pregnant?" I hissed to Rene who snorted.

"I didn't do it." Rene replied. Chances were, if Mr. Kataro _was_ pregnant, it would be her fault.

"We have a new student." Mr. Kataro said. Now, the class quieted down. "His name is Kaname Higurashi." He looked at the door. "Come in."

Rene drew in a sharp breath as Kaname walked in. This was followed by an 'ooo'.

Kaname was definitely good looking. He wasn't very tall, and was maybe just two inches taller than me. He had hot brown hair and pretty eyes. He looked shy, maybe nervous. Just Rene's type.

"I hope you'll all do your best to make Kaname feel welcome." Kataro was saying. "You can sit there behind Kurenai. Kurenai, raise your hand." He instructed.

Rene stretched out her hand, eyeing Kaname as if he was candy. He didn't stand a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal 

Kaname looked around the classroom. The walls were a beige colour and stretched up to a bland ceiling. The room was fairly large. The desks were wooden and the chairs were unattached. They were arranged in rows.

The guys in the classroom were beautiful. At least, some of them were. Two of them caught his eye immediately. The first one had long, rough silver hair and dark roots. His eyes were too light to be described brown…topaz. There was even hints of golden. He was flirting with a red haired girl sitting behind him, but now he was directing his attention to Kaname.

The second boy looked related. He had longer silver hair that was sleek and silky. His features were flawless and so was his smooth expression. He wasn't looking at her, and instead, was reading a book. But when his eyes did go up, Kaname saw that his eyes were purely golden. The colour was unrealistic. Contacts?

The girls were pretty stunning as well. Kaname instantly felt jealous, then realized that he was male. In the middle of the classroom sat three girls. One of them was the red haired girl that he'd seen earlier. She was wearing a red flow top that drifted to her thigh and black heels.

The girl who sat in the middle had beautiful black hair that was cut glamorously above her eyes. She seemed to be the most popular, and she knew it. She was wearing a white sweater that was tight in the right places and long sleeves. This was accompanied by a red mini skirt. Now, the girl was looking directly at him, with a mix of interest and curiosity.

The third girl wore red lipstick. She had straight cut brown hair and fluttery eyes. She was easily the most revealing out of the three. She wore a flow white tank top. It didn't appear that she had anything underneath. Clothes like that would definitely be inappropriate at his old school.

Mr. Kataro, her new homeroom teacher, was a tall thin man. He was balding, with a wispy gray mustache. Perfect. Now he turned to Kaname and told him to sit behind Kurenai.

Kaname looked around. The girl with red lips and the white tank top raised her hands. She had a pleased smile on her face. He quickly shuffled to the seat behind her.

"Alright then, class. Settle down. Class begins now." Mr. Kataro said. Class began.

The minute he started writing on the board, everyone in the middle (who were considerably prettier than the rest of the student population) turned around in their seats or leaned forward, talking to someone else and completely ignoring the lesson.

Kaname tried to keep up the best as possible, but then gave up, realizing he could just copy notes from anyone else later on. He decided to get a better look at the people around him.

Behind him, sat a girl with bangs cut straight above her eyes. Her hair was a red brown colour and she had a fair complexion. She also had the toned muscles of an athlete. She seemed to be half talking, half writing notes. Impressive.

To his right side, was the golden eyed boy that Kaname had watched earlier. Now, he was writing, but it didn't look like he was copying notes down.

To his left side, was a boy with very dark hair. His eyes were a beautiful shade of violet. The downside to him, was his hand that was currently snaking in front of him, catching the bottom of the girl in front of him.

And of course, in front of him was Kurenai, as he had learned.

The girl sitting on the left of Kurenai and diagonal from Kaname turned half around and smiled at him.

"I'm Kikyou." She was the popular girl that he'd noticed earlier. Up close, she was even prettier. "You're Kaname, right?"

"Yeah." Kaname answered. "Nice to meet you." He said truthfully.

She giggled. "Polite. You'll love it here." Then she paused, thinking. "You're new in town, right?" When Kaname nodded, she continued. "Maybe I'll show you around sometime."

Now, Kurenai turned around. "Or maybe I will." Up close, he could see that her white tank top was slightly transparent and she was wearing a black bra underneath. "I'm Rene."

Kaname smiled. "Sure." Kurenai, satisfied, turned away again, leaning forward to talk to another girl.

"So, why'd you change schools?" Kikyou asked. The way she drew out her words was melodic, and captivating.

Kaname's eyes slipped left for a moment. "Personal reasons." He answered shortly.

Kikyou nodded, as if she understood. "Mysterious." With a small smile, she turned back to her desk, leaving Kaname to think about it.

For a whole, Kaname just sat there, listening to the conversations around him. It wasn't that he was eavesdropping, it was just so easy to hear. The violet eyed boy was asking the girl he had just groped to bear his children. She had laughed cruelly and slapped him, which caused him to sigh. Apparently, he got that a lot.

Kurenai was flirting to a boy across from her. From the parts that Kaname picked up, the boy had no chance. Kurenai had him around her little finger.

Behind him, the athletic looking girl was talking to someone with a low, sexy voice. Then they stopped. When Kaname glanced back, he was surprised to see them kissing. He blushed furiously, and looked front again.

Suddenly, a red pen rolled off of the desk of the person to his right, and found its way under Kaname's chair. He reached down to pick it up. "Hey." He called to the silver haired boy beside him. He was met with a cool, icy gaze.

Kaname suddenly felt nervous. It was more of a glare than a simple gaze. "Uh, you dropped your pen. Here." He quickly gave the pen to the boy who looked at him for a second more.

"Thanks." It was a cool, composed voice, and yet very intriguing. It was a mix of low, smooth, sexy, melodic, and many more things that Kaname couldn't dissect.

And as Kaname turned away, there was no doubting that a part of him couldn't wait to hear that voice again.

…………………………………………………

Sango skipped out of class happily. Her red brown hair flew around her face as she rushed down the hallway, and around another corner. Soon, she found her locker, and opened it. She leaned against her locker, sighing. 

She had started dating Naraku a month ago. To her, it seemed like much, much longer. His face was printed in her mind, and the smell of his breath remained. She couldn't explain it. Being with Naraku was…well…incredible.

His very presence intoxicated her, enveloped her, in a small, confined area that only had room for her and him. His smell captivated her, his essence divine. He was magnetic, pulling her in. With him, she could barely see anything else, barely feel anything else. She stopped caring about troubling things, and he was all she needed. Of course her effort in school was lacking, and her grades slipping: But those things were insignificant.

However small it was, though, Sango feared. She feared that if she was pulled in too deep, she would never be able to get out again. Things began slipping in her mind, however hard she tried to pay attention. But she let her fear go, as she was perfectly normal without him around. With him, though, was completely different.

Today, though, Naraku had to go somewhere. Even though his simple absence for a brief period scared her, it was also a bit of a relief. She finally had time to spend with her friends, and it felt as if she hadn't seen them in years.

"Sango!" A voice called from behind her. She turned around, and a smile spread across her face. It was Yuki. She was accompanied by Kikyou, who gave her a passive smile, and Kurenai, who had an enthusiastic grin.

"Hey." Sango greeted happily.

Yuki looked at her strangely. "Where's _Naraku_?" Her tone wasn't exactly peaceful. Sango couldn't understand why none of her friends liked her beautiful boyfriend.

Sango shrugged. "He had to go somewhere today." She reassured Yuki, who relaxed immediately.

"Sweet. You can hang out with us." Kurenai turned to face Kikyou. "Is that okay?" She asked hopefully, knowing Kikyou wouldn't refuse.

"Sure." Kikyou said, managing a convincing smile. "We were going to hit the mall." She informed Sango. Sango, who smiled, joined them as they walked down the hallway.

………………………..

"You're Kaname, right?" Naraku asked Kaname as he approached his locker. "I'm Naraku."

"Nice to meet you." Kaname had said this a lot now and it was almost automatic. He smiled too, automatically.

Naraku didn't seem to notice any of this, and just grinned. "Things are going to get complicated, very, very soon." He said mysteriously, still grinning at Kaname.

………………………….

End: Sorry, I changd the ending because it was going too fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside a busy café were four girls, sitting at one wooden table. The first girl, Kikyou, was likely to be the most popular. Her sleek, black hair, was cut straight above her eyes, and cascaded down her shoulders. She wore a white, lacy tube top, with a long red skirt that was cut diagonally up to her waist. She was saying something to the other three girls.

The second girl, Yuki, had beautiful red hair and long eyelashes. She wore a black, strapped dress that cut at her thighs and white heels. One of her legs were covered. She was giggling.

The third girl, Kurenai, had straight brown hair and red lips. She wore a tight black, long sleeved shirt that had a low neckline, revealing half of her chest. This was accompanied by a small, transparent bottom that looked a lot like an underwear.

Finally, the last girl had red brown hair that was cut casually, and toned muscles. Her cheeks were red. She wore a black top and a pink miniskirt, the least revealing of all four. Suddenly, she looked down as her cell phone rang.

"Sango, are you going to get that?" Kikyou asked after a while. Sango seemed frozen, her eyes locked tight on the name that blared bright on the top of her cell phone. She was concentrating on it, deciding. Finally, she flipped it open and brought it to her ear.

"Hi." She had a flirtatious smile on her face as she said this, her voice full of adoration. Then her expression changed reluctant. "I-I can't. No! Never." She looked torn. "Okay. Alright. Fine, I'll go right now. Love you."

Kurenai rolled her eyes. All three girls knew what was happening.

"Um, I have to go." Sango said apologetically, picking up her half empty bubble tea. "Sorry." She quickly stepped out of the café, not waiting for what any of her friends would say.

For a moment, it was silent. Then Kikyou opened her mouth.

"Bitch."

………………………………………….

Kaname sighed. Three days of school had passed already. It wasn't so bad. Just a year left, as he kept telling himself. Now what to do?

"Mom, I think I'll go out for a second." Kaname called. It was beautiful weather outside. Why waste it being depressed inside his dismal little room? When his mother gave an approving sound, he slipped on his shoes and locked the door behind him.

Once outside, Kaname stretched out his arms, yawning. There was a slight breeze, that made the day all more enjoyable. Just as he was about to set foot on the sidewalk, he noticed there was someone standing in the driveway next to his.

On closer inspection, no, it wasn't just someone. It was the beautiful golden-eyed boy from his homeroom class! Without thinking, Kaname quickly walked over and greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, I know you." Kaname grinned. "You're from my class."

The boy looked up at him and Kaname received a shock at his beauty. "What?" He seemed slightly irritated, but mostly clueless. "Do I know you?"

Kaname cocked his head innocently. "Remember? I'm the new kid. From your class." It couldn't have been the wrong person. He wouldn't forget someone like that.

The boy scratched behind his ear. "Oh. You. What are you doing here?" He asked finally, not seeming to really care.

Kaname smiled. "I live here. I mean, there." He pointed to the house beside them. "I moved in last week." He explained. "Nice to meet you…neighbor?"

"Sesshomaru." The boy said. The way the sounds rolled off of his tongue, it seemed like a melody, an enchanting story that captivated you, until you slowly drifted off to sleep by the soothingness…

Kaname blinked. "Oh. I'm Kaname." He said.

Now Sesshomaru wasn't looking at him anymore. "I know." Was all he said as he began to walk away. He was gone before Kaname could say anything else.

"Rude." Kaname muttered, then began walking in the opposite direction.

……………………………………………..

When Sango exited the mall, a sleek, black car instantly skidded to a stop in front of her. Naraku. She instantly smiled at him, waving. Naraku returned it with a wink as he threw open the door for her.

"Get in." He ordered. Sango was used to his cold exterior, and he could be quite nice sometimes. When she sat in and closed the door, the car suddenly lurched forward, zooming through the parking lot until it nearly crashed into the car in front of it, in a parking spot.

Sango was also used to his driving habits. Despite the fact that Naraku drove recklessly, he never made any mistakes, and they were never in any danger.

As soon as the car stopped, possibly two inches from the car in front of it, Naraku dove forward, aiming for Sango's mouth, which he soon found. They kissed violently, mouths crushing. Naraku's hands pulled her up, where he reached underneath her shirt, nearly ripping it off. Now she was being pushed into the divider in the middle of the two front seats.

She groaned in pain and Naraku stopped. He grinned. "Sorry, want to move to the back?" When Sango nodded, he opened the door and slipped into the back, pulling Sango through.

They were both breathing heavily, as Naraku pressed his lips to Sango's ear. "I apologize. You're just so sexy." His voice brought chills through Sango's body as he licked her ear. Then he diverted his attention back to her body as he slipped off her remaining clothes.

……………………………………………


	4. Chapter 4

Kaname looked in the mirror, sadly, running his hands through his hair. It was wet, as he'd just taken a shower, and hung limply to his face, while parts of it stood up. He sighed. Before the you-know-what had you-know-whened, he or SHE had had beautiful, long brown hair that seemed to turn slightly red in the sun.

_That's the past._ Kaname reminded himself. _And it'll be my future. _

In truth, Kaname had only slept a few hours. He had found himself lost in a dream during the short slumber. In the dream, he was in the driveway of his new home. He was standing with an intensely beautiful girl. She had long red hair, and in the moonlight, seemed like fire struggling to survive, with ever exuberant colour. She had long, curled eyelashes, and red glossy lips. She wore a red top that hung loosely on her body, and was cut in the middle, so when there was a slight breeze it would lift.

She smiled, and said something he couldn't make out, but sounded inviting. She giggled. "Do I get a good night kiss?" Her voice was sweet, beautiful. Familiar.

They'd kissed. Hot. Feverish. He was sweating as their lips touched, bodies molded together. Her body was strangely cool, ice against his hot skin.

Then they were in the bedroom, and naked, smiling at each other, breathing heavily. Suddenly, Kaname's chest started growing bigger, and hair longer, until he was no longer Kaname at all. He waited for the girl to scream, but she only continued smiling. She reached out, and pressed her lips to his.

Then Kaname had woken up. He had been sweating just like in the dream, and it was dirty and hot. He lay there panting for a moment until he finally trudged out of bed.

Now, it was 6:45, and school started at 9:00. He shrugged. Might as well get an early start. Shaking some water out of his hair, he reminded himself it had only been a dream.

After eating a piece of toast and a cup of milk, Kaname grabbed a pen and ripped off a piece of paper towel. In his neat, feminine handwriting, he scrawled out: _Already left for school. Love you _and a small heart.

And that was that. He grabbed his school bag, a key, and quietly slipped out the front door. The crisp air stung at his face as he inhaled. It felt good, though cold, his hair still wet. He quickly locked the door and stepped into the driveway.

The sky was a beautiful shade of aqua blue, not yet bright enough. There were clouds, and no breeze. Kaname yawned loudly. His attention then turned to the rustling next to him.

Sesshomaru was locking his door as well, going down into the driveway. When he noticed Kaname, his peaceful expression turned irritated. After a moment, his face composed and once again slid into a calm mask, ignoring his neighbor.

_He can't possibly wake up this grumpy._ Kaname thought to himself. "Good morning!" He greeted cheerfully, bounding down to the sidewalk. He waved.

"You don't go to school this early." Sesshomaru said. It wasn't a question. Kaname noticed that a slight breeze picked up. Sesshomaru's beautiful silver hair caressed his face and twisted. It was cold, and silent.

"I couldn't sleep." Kaname's tone was soft, as it seemed appropriate in the situation. Sesshomaru stepped down the driveway, onto the sidewalk.

He stood there, looking at Kaname for a moment. After what seemed like an eternity, he took a step forward, closer together. Kaname felt frozen to the spot, his blood stopping in his veins. His breath was caught in his throat as he looked up.

Sesshomaru suddenly maneuvered to the right, avoiding Kaname and continued walking down the street. Kaname felt his heart begin pounding again, as he whipped around, only to see Sesshomaru continuing at a brisk pace.

Kaname's legs jerked forward as he skipped to catch up. Sesshomaru's legs were much longer, and as a result, much faster. Kaname pouted as he finally caught up. Sesshomaru, however, continued to face forward, ignoring.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Miroku Houshi was _desperate. _He had been dumped more times than he could even remember, and many _many_ more times than he'd even kissed (and that was already a lot). He was good looking enough, with his sleek black hair, and violet eyes. He was muscular, tall. Maybe it was just his personality that turned girls off. He scoffed at that thought. When did girls care about personality? Then did he smell?

Cautiously, Miroku lifted his arm to smell. He smelled of expensive cologne. That said enough.

Now, he was sitting inside a restaurant, waiting at table for two. Inuyasha had set him up on the thirtieth blind date, and he hoped this time, it would last longer.

He glanced as his watch. 7:31. His date was late one minute already. He tsked. Her name was Rin, as he'd been told, and apparently, she was very hot. Not that Miroku could care less how she looked, it all mattered if they were willing.

Miroku's gaze was directed at the top of the stairs, where the customers came in. Any second now, his date would appear at the top, looking stunning.

Oh, and there she was. At the top of the stairs stood a beautiful, slim girl, with wavy brown hair, excessive make up, and red lips. She wore a revealing red dress, that only barely covered her large chest and ass. She waved at him, her smile as bright as ever.

Miroku waved back. Oh man, he loved Inuyasha at the moment.

She descended now, coming towards him. He prepared to stand up as she walked towards him.

Just as he was about to stand up, the beauty turned to the table beside him, where a short man around the age of fifty smiled eagerly. She dipped her head to the man's and they kissed, tongues in each other's mouths. Miroku shrank back, disgusted and disappointed.

Now, at the top of the stairs, stood another girl. She had an innocent look, with rosy cheeks and long black hair. She was small, delicate looking, with fragile arms. Despite her tiny frame, she had the biggest breasts Miroku had ever seen, covered delicately with a draping white dress. She spotted him and smiled. SO this was Rin. Not a bad substitute for the red dressed beauty on the side.

"Hi, I'm Rin." She said shyly as she approached the table. Miroku smiled, charming. He was not a fool. He wouldn't take advantage of her innocence, not yet.

………………………………………………………………………………………….


	5. Chapter 5

School

The entire day, Kaname hadn't once spotted Sesshomaru. It seemed as if he had ditched every class, or was just keeping as far away from him as possible. That was unlikely though, as Kaname was sure that he hadn't done anything to offend. As soon as Kaname happened to catch a glimpse of Sesshomaru's silver hair, he'd disappear. Well, if he was actually ever there, and of that, Kaname was still unsure of.

Kaname sighed. He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself, but he had hoped to see Sesshomaru again at school: to hear his sexy, deep voice again: to want to reach out and kiss his long eyelashes…it was all too seductive.

While his thoughts were on Sesshomaru, Kaname absent mindedly tripped over his own feet, causing his books and papers to go flying.

Kaname gasped. His reflexes had saved him, but that could not have been said for his project papers, which were being trampled. This was brilliant. Now his project that he had put his blood, sweat, and tears into was completely….

"Shit!" He scrambled to his feet as a pair of black shoes landed neatly on his title page. "Excuse me, careful..!" Kaname said as students began walking _a_round the papers. Not one bent down to help.

"Um…" Kaname said as he finally got to his title page. The shoes did not move as he had expected them to. Kaname finally looked up, slightly irritated.

It was a boy he recognized from his home room. He had violet eyes and black hair, and was, in a way, devilishly handsome. The boy was looking around innocently, seeming unaware of the boy at his feet, trying to pull a piece of paper from under his shoes.

Finally, the boy looked down. He chuckled. "Hello there. I'm Miroku."

Kaname was more annoyed than otherwise now, as he glared at the tall boy above him. "Move." He said quietly, silently daring Miroku to remain.

Miroku looked disappointed, taking a step back. "You're Kaname, right?"

Kaname collected the dirty paper and stood up. "Yeah. Nice to meet you, it's not." With that, he stormed away, preserving the last of his dignity.

……………………………………………………….

Sesshomaru frowned as he listened, phone held to his ear. His second cousin, Rin, was telling him about her date the other day. He should have been happy for her, but she was naïve, he knew that. He didn't trust her judgment at all, especially not about guys.

He pictured the cute girl, with her tiny frame and pink lips. She was like a little sister to him, and he valued nothing more than her happiness.

"I can sense your disapproval." Rin was saying. Sesshomaru imagined her pouting now. "He's brilliant. He didn't try anything creepy or anything. We just talked, and then at the end of the night, he kissed me!" There was a squeal of excitement.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"I heard that too. Really, maybe when things get more serious, I'll introduce you. You'd love him, he's so…"

"Alright, RIn." Sesshomaru finally said. There was no way to discourage Rin, and he wasn't even sure if the guy she was talking about was really so bad. "Maybe then. Just be careful."

Rin giggled. "I'm a big girl. Kay, I'll talk to you later! Love you."

Rin was two years younger than himself. She was an innocent fifteen year old, who had just discovered her body, was eager and reckless. But Sesshomaru let it go, despite the little concern tugging at him.

………………………………………………………………………

Miroku grinned after the retreating figure of his new classmate. That had been fun, but he had other things to attend to. What time was it? He quickly checked his watch. Free period: And Rin had the day off…

…………………………………………………………………………….

RIn had just hung up on Sesshomaru when she received another call. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest when she saw the name pop up on the screen of her cell. Miroku!

RIn recognized the husky tone on the other line instantly. How could she forget, after yesterday? "Hi." She answered shyly.

"Hey, I was thinking. I have a free period right now, and you don't have school. Want to hang out somewhere?"

"Wow, I'd love to." Rin answered enthusiastically.

Miroku chuckled. "Why don't you head over to my place? I'll give you the grand tour and everything. Watch some tv, you know. Chill."

Rin giggled. Sesshomaru would definitely disapprove. But her, on the other hand, trusted Miroku much more. "I'll be right there."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"Wow, this is a nice place." Rin marveled, looking around the large mansion. The floors were made of marble, smooth and shiny. The ceilings were high, and from them, hung giant chandeliers. Nice? It was beautiful. Amazing. Absolutely enchanting.

Miroku chuckled as flopped down onto the couch. "Come here." He begged, gesturing with his hand. Rin blushed.

She couldn't help feeling self conscious. When Miroku had asked her to come over, she had ripped through her closet, finding clothing that said both sexy, yet careful.

She quickly shuffled over to him, and sat down beside him.

"Over here." He said, patting his lap. Rin's face reddened as she complied. He pressed his lips to hers softly, widening her mouth. She shyly parted her lips as they kissed.

Suddenly, Miroku pushed away with a boyish grin. "Excuse me, I have to use the washroom." Rin blushed as she quickly slipped off his lap.

Rin sighed as Miroku left. It had felt so good, and she never wanted to stop. She was confident, as well, that Miroku felt the same way.

His cell on the table in front of her began to vibrate. Rin wondered whether or not she should pick it up. At last moment, she flipped it open, worried it might be important.

"Hey sexy, are you busy tonight? We can catch up on where we left off yesterday." It was a female's voice, drawn out long, smooth. She sounded older, sophisticated.

Rin paled. "Uh, Miroku's not here at the moment." She answered shakily.

She giggled. "Oh, hi, I'm Mariella. You must be Rin, right?"

Rin was startled. "How do you know my name?"

"Silly, you're Miroku's little sister, right? He told me he had to take you to dinner yesterday." Mariella giggled. "Anyways, can you tell him I called?"

"Uh, s-sure." Rin answered.

"Thanks, sweets."


End file.
